


piercing lust

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tongue Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Yamapi gets his tongue pierced. And tests it out on Jin.





	piercing lust

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for the nye anonymeme 2011.

Three months isn’t really a long time. Tokyo still looks the same, Ryo hasn’t grown any taller, and Jin’s apartment only has a thin layer of dust that his mother will undoubtedly remove this Sunday when she resumes her weekly cleaning schedule.

What _can_ happen in three months, Jin realizes, is his best friend getting a fucking _tongue piercing_.

“What the fuck is that for?” Jin asks when Yamapi shows it off before saying ‘hello’ or asking how his tour was or anything civil.

Yamapi wiggles his eyebrows in exact tandem with the tip of his tongue flicking up and down. The sparkly pink stud shines in the dim light of Jin’s hallway as Yamapi kicks off his shoes and totes in a case of beer and a bag of take-out.

“The ladies love it,” Yamapi says when he’s sucked his tongue back in his mouth, his enunciation only a little skewed from the piercing. Mostly it sounds like he has… well, something in his mouth. Jin had thought he’d sounded weird on the phone.

“Since when do you have _ladies_?” Jin teases him as he flops back down onto the couch and resumes his Wii game.

Yamapi tosses a beer in his lap and sits next to him, cracking open his own can and sprawling out. “I could have ladies.”

Jin pauses the game to take a swig and pat Yamapi’s knee comfortingly. “It’s the thought that counts, Pi.”

“What about you?” Yamapi asks calmly. “Are the ‘classy hos’ treating you well?”

Scoffing, Jin rolls his eyes and returns to the game. “I don’t have time for that shit anymore.”

“Which translates to none of them would put out,” Yamapi supplies, looking smug. “It happens to the best of us, Jin.”

Just another Saturday night, where international heartthrobs sit at home and lament about not getting laid.

“I hooked up with a girl with a pierced tongue once,” Jin says. “It was weird to kiss her.”

“I bet the head was good, though,” Yamapi says. “I got it before, and it was _amazing_.”

“Wouldn’t know,” Jin tells him, only a little bitterly. “She didn’t do that.”

“That sucks.” Yamapi snorts. “Or doesn’t suck.”

Jin elbows him and they both laugh. Yamapi grabs a controller and they compete, the beers growing warm as they concentrate on the game. Jin wins and does a victory dance right there on the couch, at least until Yamapi leans over and Jin freezes, prepared to flee if something touches his collarbone.

Something does touch him, but it’s a little higher. His earlobe becomes trapped between a hot, wet tongue and a metal ball, eliciting the strangest sensation that goes straight between his legs.

“Ah,” Jin says. He’d originally wanted to say ‘what the fuck are you doing’, but that’s what came out instead.

Yamapi lets out a faint laugh, licking the shell of Jin’s ear and making Jin jump every time the piercing makes contact with his skin. “You like it?”

“I don’t know,” Jin answers, his body answering for him as he arches into the touch. “She didn’t do this either.”

“What a whore,” Yamapi mutters, and Jin decides not to point out the contradiction there.

He ends up moaning when Yamapi gropes him through his pants, squeezing the already hardening length that grows even more in his hand. “Pi-”

“Let me go down on you,” Yamapi says clearly.

“Are you drunk?” Jin replies, then realizes too late that he probably shouldn’t argue.

Yamapi shakes his head as he slides down to lay on his stomach, happily unbuckling Jin’s belt. “I only had a half a beer, Jin. Give me more credit than that.”

Jin is failing to see the logic in this arrangement, but if Yamapi wants to blow him, he’s certainly not going to stop him. Helpfully he lifts his hips when Yamapi pulls down his pants, eying his bare cock like he’s planning some kind of attack.

Then Yamapi’s tongue flicks across the head, followed by the stud, and Jin chokes on his breath. “Oh, fuck.”

Yamapi makes this smug humming noise, which is probably condescending, but Jin can’t bring himself to be too bothered by it. His hand fists in Yamapi’s hair, urging him forward, but Yamapi resists.

“Come on,” Jin hisses. “Pi, do it.”

Dark eyes cut up to his, and Jin can honestly say he’s never seen this look from his best friend before. “Don’t call me that right now.”

Jin blinks, staring Yamapi down as his grip on his hair softens and he pushes it out of Yamapi’s eyes. “Tomo.”

Without looking away, Yamapi licks him again, sending another sharp jolt coursing through him as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

“That’s better.”

That’s the last thing he says for what Jin hopes is a long while, because his mouth is otherwise occupied and Jin doesn’t know how he lived before this moment. He feels both sides of the piercing as Yamapi twists his tongue up and down Jin’s length, which disappears between Yamapi’s plump lips over and over again under Jin’s quickly distorting vision.

“Tomo,” he gasps, the syllables becoming more familiar on his tongue. “Oh, god, this _is_ amazing.”

Yamapi looks like he wants to say ‘told you’, but thankfully he doesn’t let up, slurping Jin’s cock in and out of his mouth while his tongue rapidly flicks along the underside. He pulls back and Jin’s ready to yank his hair again, but then Yamapi is swirling his tongue all around the crown and Jin has to stop himself from shoving Yamapi’s head down and fucking his mouth.

Those devious eyes meet his again and it makes him hotter, panting for air as Yamapi presses the tip of his tongue into the slit of Jin’s cock and Jin’s head falls back on the back of the couch. He forces it back up when Yamapi takes him in all the way again, and it’s worth the effort when he sees Yamapi’s cheeks puff between his legs.

“So good,” he praises, his voice a couple octaves lower than it should be as his body starts to shudder. “Fuck, Tomo, I’m gonna come soon.”

Yamapi makes no indication of letting up, continuing to suck and dragging his piercing up and down Jin’s length. It bumps the knot of nerves at the base of the crown and Jin loses it, moaning out loud as he twists Yamapi’s hair in his fingers and spills down his throat.

He’s still shuddering when Yamapi crawls up his body, ready with a glare when Jin opens his heavily-lidded eyes. Jin wants to ask what that look is for, but instead his face breaks out into a grin, a satisfied sigh returning air to his lungs as he lays limp against the back of the couch.

“You’re right,” Jin mumbles. “That was awesome.”

Yamapi smiles too, but his is more wicked. “I’m not done yet.”

By the time Jin’s mind catches up with him, he’s already on his back with his pants on the ground. He tries to lean up on his elbows, but he’s thwarted by gravity when Yamapi spreads his thighs apart and blows air somewhere Jin has never felt it before.

“Pi- I mean, Tomohisa,” he breathes out, his body in danger of arching him right off the couch. “Holy fuck.”

“Relax,” Yamapi whispers, his words tickling Jin’s opening. “It’ll feel good, I promise.”

And then his tongue is flicking against his skin, from his inner thigh along the curve of his ass and finally circling the rim, compensating for Jin’s involuntary jerk and poking the tip inside enough for the piercing to bump it as well.

Incoherence sputters from Jin’s mouth, his hips rocking of their own accord and his hands grasping for anything concrete, settling for the couch cushions. He’s torn between screaming out and clenching his teeth together from the pressure, ending up with a mixture of both that isn’t at all attractive, but Yamapi seems not to notice from the way he’s consistently licking his way inside Jin.

Just when Jin thinks he could crawl out of his own skin, something pokes next to Yamapi’s tongue and he belatedly realizes it’s a finger. It’s also lubricated and Jin forces his eyes open, sees the bottle on the floor that wasn’t there before, and wonders if there’s always been lube stashed in his couch or if Yamapi just carries it on him.

His curiosity is upstaged by the combination of licking and prodding, Yamapi’s finger stretching him open while his tongue continues to relax the muscle. His hips cant automatically when Yamapi grazes something inside him, a delayed moan piercing the air as Yamapi searches for it again.

Jin squirms and pushes back, relaxing enough for another finger, then a third, and Yamapi’s tongue disappears in favor of lightning-fast jabs. That spot gets hit a few more times and Jin’s in danger of losing his mind, his only focus on _more_ and _now_.

He must have spoken his thoughts out loud, because Yamapi crawls up his body and kneels between his legs. They rip each other’s shirts off like they’re offensive and Yamapi buries his face in Jin’s neck, pushing up his knees and grunting into his skin as something round and blunt is pressed against Jin’s stretched opening.

Now he gets to hear Yamapi moan, a deep, enticing sound that vibrates Jin down to his toes as he rolls his hips, pushing his way through the resistance of Jin’s body. Jin feels full to his limit but it also feels right, Yamapi hard inside him and sweating on top of him as his head drops down and he breathes hotly against Jin’s chest.

Jin’s fingers return to Yamapi’s hair, damp from his efforts, and sculpts it mindlessly, grateful for something to do with his hands while Yamapi waits for him to get used to him. It takes too long and Jin starts to wriggle beneath him, grip tightening on his hair as he tries to convey his wishes without speaking.

“Tomo,” he gets out, and Yamapi groans as he starts to move.

“Jin,” he breathes weakly, all of his strength presumably in his hips as he rocks back and forth, pulling nearly all the way out before pushing back in. Jin shakily lifts up to meet him and it’s excruciating, the slow speed driving him crazy as he tosses his head back and lets out a growl of frustration.

Yamapi actually laughs, the bastard, and his arms wrap tightly around Jin’s thighs. “You want more?”

Jin responds with something unintelligible, but he’s nodding, his senseless syllables melting into a moan when Yamapi’s tongue piercing reappears on his chest, flicking one of his nipples. His hips buck upwards as far as he can, effectively fucking himself on Yamapi’s cock while Yamapi lets out a low noise against the hard nub.

“That’s it,” Yamapi hisses, leaning up for a better angle. “You asked for it.”

Then he moves. Jin bounces with the force of his actions, his hands firm on Jin’s ass to keep him steady as he fucks him. Jin screams out, nearly drowning out Yamapi’s harsh grunts in his own ears, his cock slamming deep inside Jin and rubbing against that spot on just about every thrust.

Jin wasn’t aware that he was hard again until Yamapi takes him in hand, twisting his still-sensitive cock from base to tip and swiping his thumb over the head in time with his rhythm. Jin can feel every inch of Yamapi pushing in and out of him as his body tightens in response, leading Yamapi to groan louder and thrust harder as he fists Jin’s length so fast that Jin thinks he’s going to explode right there on the couch.

“Come,” Yamapi growls, and Jin does. It’s much more intense than the first time, his coherence dwindling but he is still very aware of Yamapi on top of him, deep inside him, crying out sharply as he falls forward and continues to fuck Jin through his orgasm.

Suddenly Yamapi stills, lets out a long groan, and Jin can feel the pulse inside him. He starts to lay on Jin’s chest but seems to think better of it, pushing himself up and leaning back on the couch as Jin stretches out his legs and hisses at the tension.

It takes awhile for either one of them to move, but soon they’re sharing a bath and Jin naturally gravitates to Yamapi’s arms. Yamapi’s tonguing his ear and Jin thinks he could get used to this, even if he’s pretty sure they won’t make it out of the tub before round two.

“Maybe I should get my tongue pierced,” he thinks out loud.

“Then our piercings will clank when we kiss,” Yamapi whispers into his ear, and Jin has no logical argument for that.

It feels just as nice in his mouth, but that might have something to do with the warm feeling in his belly when Yamapi mumbles against his lips.


End file.
